deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Fantasy V
Dead Fantasy V is the fifth episode of the Dead Fantasy series, created by Monty Oum. First released in July 2009, it picks up directly after where Dead Fantasy III and Dead Fantasy IV left off, starting straight after the one-on-one battle between Hitomi and Tifa Lockhart. This episode introduces the first male character from Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden: Hayate and Ryu Hayabusa, respectably. __TOC__ Story As Tifa and Hitomi fight it out in the burning Monastery, Hayate and a troop of Mugen Tenshin shinobi head out towards the girls' location, jumping over the roofs of the surrounding buildings. Hitomi gains the upper-hand in the fight and steals most, if not all of Tifa's Materia with one final strike to the spine, which sends Tifa out onto the rooftop courtyard outside. With Tifa now heavily wounded and devoid of her source of magic, Hayate allows his men to move in on her, despite Hitomi's attempt to make him stop. Realising that she can't take on that many foes at once, Tifa tries to escape by jumping off the skyscraper they are on and lands on a moving monorail train below. The shinobi give chase, and quickly catch up to her, forcing Tifa to jump again, this time through a window of a Warehouse. However, Hayate and his troops catch up again and finally corner her in the warehouse, forcing Tifa to fight her way out. Tifa manages to fight back against most of the foes, but is hit by a hail of arrows from above which impale her all the way through her body. Seemingly out for the count, Tifa experiences a flashback: she sees herself at the ruins of Midgar, standing by the memorial for Zack Fair with her friend, Cloud Strife, trying to stop her from jumping off the cliff. Tifa refuses to go back with him, and after saying, "Trust me", jumps as Cloud runs towards her. However, instead of dying, Tifa awakes with a feather beside her at the base of the Temple, where the first fight took place. The flashback seems to renew Tifa's strength and she starts slashing and hacking all the shinobi in her way to death with their own swords as she tries to get to Hayate. However, everytime she gets close, the man simply teleports away from her. She makes one final charge at Hayate, even as the shinobi try to tie her with chains around her neck and limbs, but Hayate dodges her by walking straight through her. Although it is unclear if it is caused by a slight attack by Hayate, fatigue, or blood loss, Tifa finally collapses onto the ground. Hayate then removes the arrows from her body, and carefully carries her outside. Hitomi, who had been left behind, finally catches up to Hayate and when she sees Tifa unconscious in his arms, becomes visibly upset, and slaps him across the face, to which he shows no response. He and Hitomi are soon joined Helena Douglas via helicopter with some DOATEC soldiers and they take Tifa onto the helicopter. As Hayate dismises the last of his troops, Hitomi also goes with Helena, after showing her the Materia she had placed in her arms. As the helicopter flies away, Hayate is left all by himself, with his gloves stained by Tifa's blood. Meanwhile, Kasumi has been fighting a long, hard battle against the Kasumi Alpha clones, in a now bloody lake which also shows that clones are dead by showing their dead bodies. She has already killed a majority of them as their bodies could be seen anywhere. She kills one of her clones by slashing on her chest and the clone instantly drops her Wakizashi sword and starts to lay down on the ground but Kasumi too has become weak from fighting and blood loss, and starts to faint. As the last of the clones charge in to finish her off, Ryu Hayabusa dives from the sky, kills the clones in one strike, the clones painly hold their stomaches then die in a few second and catches Kasumi as she falls unconscious. Momiji then appears. She looks around and feels quite sad when she sees there are so many dead clones' bodies around the lake. Then examines Kasumi's memories of the fights she has witnessed. After that, the two of them leave the bloody scene with Kasumi, most likely to get aid for her wounds. After they leave, the view becomes wider and shows that the clones' bodies are already spread all over the lake The final scene shows Cloud and a sleeping Yuna on Fenrir arriving outside of a luxurious city, presumbly where DOATEC's headquarters are. Cloud then sees the helicopter carrying Tifa, Hitomi, and Helena fly over head towards the city. Video Gallery Screenshots File:Tifa and Cloud flashback.jpg File:Cloud and Yuna 2.png BowandArrows.jpg CarJack.jpg City2.jpg Claws.jpg DF Hayate.jpg DF Momiji.jpg DF Ryu.jpg DF V Helena.png DOATECDF2.jpg Feather2.jpg Hayate & Hitomi.png Hitomi slaps Hayate.png Hitomi with Materia.png Kasumi saved.png Ryuintro.jpg Tifa Defeated.jpg Tifa Fights Back.jpg Tifa and Cloud flashback.jpg Tifa and Hayate 2.jpg Tifa and Hayate.jpg Tifa vs Ninjas 2.jpg Tifa vs Ninjas.jpg Trivia *A mistake can be seen when Momiji scans Kasumi's memories. The memories are meant to be playing forward at a fast speed, but at one point you can see Rinoa Heartilly walking backwards as if the footage is in reverse. *The music used in this episode include the tracks Assassin and Hitman from the Bangkok Dangerous soundtrack. Both pieces were composed by Brian Tyler. *This is the second episode of Dead Fantasy series that featured killing and the first episode of the series that featured dead bodies.First, alphas kill Yuna's aeons, Second, Tifa killed the ninja troops that sent by Hayate and some their bodies are somehow can be seen. And then at the beginning of the scene which shows that Kasumi is fighting off her alphas(which is also the scene that dead bodies are greatly used to Kasumi alphas to show the long time fighting between Kasumi and her alphas), Kasumi can be seen killing one of her alphas(that was also the last alpha she was able to kill as she was already exhausted) and Ryu Hayabusa kills the remaining of the Kasumi alphas and the alphas' bodies are clearly can be seen spread on everywhere on the lake. *This is also the first episode of Dead Fantasy series that clarify the death of one of the characters, Kasumi Alpha. * As a result of Monty Oum's untimely death on Feb 1 2015 this is the final episode of the series. * Tifa scene might be happened after Kasumi scene as Helena showed up after Tifa was unconscious and transported her to somewhere for research. It could be that Helena received reports that Kasumi Alphas were fail 'product' as they can be killed easily and all of them were soon dead killed by Kasumi, which also means Helena needs new clones and finds that Tifa might be a far more perfect subject to be cloned. Category:Episodes